William
William, also known as Will, is the husband of Princess Monica, and king of their Kingdoms. Appearance William has light brown, medium long hair, thick brows and green eyes. He usually wears a white shirt under a green doublet with slashed sleeves and golden refinement, gray pants, brown belt and brown boots. He also always wears a necklace with a golden ring on it, which represents his engagement with Monica. Sometimes he uses less formal attires, which consist in shirt or sweater, pants, belt and boots. After the timeskip his appearance has slightly changed. He is taller, his hair is now cut short and his body is more muscular. Personality William is shown to be quite careless and jocular throughout the series, though Damien states he likes to play dumb. In fact, under his joyous attitude he's shown to be highly observant and deeply secretive. As the future heir of his own kingdom as well as Monica's (thought engagement), he was trained how to reign since young age. For this reason he puts his royal duties over everything, even his own wishes. He knows he is not strong as his friends, but he hates being useless. For that reason he often makes reckless and bold decisions, putting himself in danger, especially when the people he cares the most are in trouble. Story Episode 3 The twins first see him in episode 3 where Aunt Hilde gave the two the job to take him to the prison. It is unknown how he was kidnapped. Dani and Dorian then proceed to take him in a cage suspended with brooms. Dorian not be able to ride a broom to save his life(but ironic to save Monica's not Williams) gets kicked down by Dani in the cage along with William. In this humorous situation William stares and Dorian whines to Dani that the "delinquent" is staring at him funny. Episode 4 He grabs at Dorian in hope that he would listen and describes the twins as "don't like them" which Dani mistunderstand, later saying "we're just as good as them." One of the warlocks state that what William is fighting for is in vain since it's against the Wytte family(this is how we see how much power the Wyette family actually has). William replies that it is not in vain as he dramatically poses along with the other princes as if it were "bringing out the bestselling album of 2015"(Top Commenter: Rima Dagdag). This is when the reader starts gets a glimpse that the twins may be on the wrong side. Relationships Characters *Monica: William is Monica' husband. They have known each other since they were kids and love each other a lot, but tge love is platonic and the two clearly see each other as family rather thanromantic partners *Dorian Wytte:yeeeeeeeeet *Damien Wytte: William and Damien have been friends since they first met, when Damien ran away from home. Damien is considered to be one of Will's best friends, though throughout the webtoon, you get the sense that Will has stronger feelings for Damien, which is making him confused (considering his relationship with Monica). In episode 159 after William confronted Damien about wanting to be more than just friends, Damien confesses his feelings for Will and asks him what he wants, in which Will explains that he needs to marry Monica for the kingdom. Later on in episode 178, Will has an argument with Monica after she tells him that she can't be his wife because she's in love with Dorian. This is something Will finds very difficult to understand considering he's been told to marry Monica ever since he was a child and so he continues to respond by saying it's "their duty" to unite their kingdoms as king and queen. After their fight, William finds himself outside Damien's door (in the cabin) while trying to understand why Monica can't be with him and what it is that he really wants. He has no idea why he ended up there, though it is most likely because he wants to be with the one he truly loves, which he's unaware of at the time. His confusion only gets worse after he and Damien argues with each other in episode 187, when Will starts to think that he's useless and that nobody needs him anymore. Will tells them that every time he tries to fulfill his duty, he manages to mess things up and annoy the people around him, especially Monica and Damien. He's not sure what the right thing to do is, which is why he doesn't know what he really wants. All three of them make up in the episode after (188) and Will is finally starting to accept his true feelings for Damien. Quotes "You might think everything is in vain... but we're gonna keep fighting!" - in Episode 4 Gallery Young will.png|A young Will. PWilliam.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals